


Mr. Grumpy Bear and Mr. Playful Puppy

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a famous artist and Stiles is his young male model. Will sniping at each other turn into something that they both want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Grumpy Bear and Mr. Playful Puppy

Stiles Stilinski was 23 years old. He had graduated from Stanford with a degree in fine arts, majoring in art history. He had been working for a year as the assistant manager of one of the largest art galleries in his home town of Sacramento. He liked all of the artist’s works featured and sold there, but he especially liked the paintings of Derek Hale. They were brilliant and evocative. Derek Hale was 35 year old. He was one of the most famous painters in the world. His paintings sold for thousands of dollars. His studio was in his home outside of Sacramento. He was very reclusive, and seldom came to the gallery. Stiles had actually never seen him in person. One day, Stiles saw a tall, dark, handsome man talking to the manager. Stiles’ heart began to beat very fast. ‘He’s gorgeous’, Stiles thought.  
“Stiles, this is Derek Hale”, the manager said.  
“Derek, this is Stiles Stilinski, our assistant manager”, he said.  
Derek shook Stiles’ hand. He held it a moment and stared at Stiles. Stiles felt his knees going weak.  
“I’m pleased to meet you”, Derek said in a low voice.  
“I’m pleased to meet you”, Stiles replied, his heart beating fast.

Stiles showed Derek his design of how Derek’s paintings would be displayed. Derek was very pleased with Stiles’ design.  
“Mr. Stilinski”, Derek said. “May I call you Stiles?”.  
“Certainly, Mr. Hale”, Stiles replied.  
“It’s Derek”, Derek said. “Please call me Derek”.  
Stiles smiled. “Ok…..Derek”, he replied.  
Derek smiled back. “I’d like to take you across the street for coffee, Stiles. My treat”, Derek said. “And I have something that I’d like to discuss with you”.  
“Of course. Lead the way”, Stiles replied.

They drank their coffee and chatted about art. They were both pleased and amazed that they admired so many of the same artists. After they finished their coffee, Derek broached his proposal.  
“I’m doing a series of paintings, maybe twelve or more”, Derek said. “It will require a period of a little over one year. You would be perfect as my model. You would have to quit your job here and be available to sit for me at a moment’s notice. I would pay you the wages that you receive here. Would you consider it?”, Derek asked Stiles.  
Stiles looked at Derek. “Yes, I would“, he said.  
“I would be painting you in the nude”, Derek said. “Would that be a problem for you?”  
Stiles swallowed. “No, not at all”, he said.  
“When can you let me know if you will do it?”, Derek asked.  
“Right now”, Stiles replied. “I will do it. I will pose for you.”  
Derek smiled.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was the first sitting for Derek’s series of paintings. They began at dawn on a deserted beach. Derek had explained to Stiles the pose that he wanted from Stiles. He looked at Stiles with a warm smile.  
“Ok, Stiles”, he said. “Time to get nude”. Stiles blushed, which Derek found adorable. Then he took off all of his clothes. He ducked his head in embarrassment. Derek looked at Stiles for a long moment.  
‘Beautiful’, Derek thought. ‘Beautiful’.  
“Don’t be embarrassed, Stiles”, Derek said. “You look fine. Go ahead and assume the pose”. The pose was Stiles’ lying on a beach towel, on his stomach, with his head turned away from Derek, looking out on the ocean, with his left hand on his right shoulder. Stiles assumed the pose.

The painting went very well. Derek’s series of paintings would show Stiles in different poses at the beach. They would be painted at different times of the day: some at dawn, some in the mid-morning, some at noon, some in the afternoon, and some at dusk. Derek picked Stiles up at his apartment and they would drive to the beach. If it was morning they would stop for breakfast first. If it was afternoon, they stopped for lunch. Each painting took about one month to complete. They also went to Derek’s studio at his house. Derek was planning to do a clothed portrait of Stiles, and he was working on sketches for those. Stiles was not allowed to see the paintings as they were finished.  
“I want you to see them for the first time as a series”, Derek told Stiles. “That way you can get a complete understanding of what I am doing”. Stiles agreed with that.  
Stiles was a naturally hyperactive person. He wasn’t used to posing, and sometimes he got restless and moved when he wasn’t supposed to.  
“Alright, Mr. Playful Puppy, just try to sit still for a few more minutes, ok?”, Derek grumbled.  
“Ok, Mr. Grumpy Bear”, Stiles grinned.  
Derek rolled his eyes and secretly grinned himself. They both enjoyed a little sniping at each other in fun.

Stiles was very attracted to Derek. He liked Derek’s big muscular body, his handsome face, his dark complexion, his thick black hair, his thick eyebrows, and his scruffy beard. He was captivated by Derek’s blue-green eyes, his long eyelashes, and his full mouth.  
And Derek was very attracted to Stiles. He liked Stiles’ long lean naked body. His pale smooth skin, dotted with freckles and little moles. His big hands and long fingers, and his long high arched feet and toes. His cute little ass, and his long cock and big balls.  
He adored Stiles messy dark hair and eyebrows, and his cute funny ears. And he was captivated by Stiles’ large amber-gold eyes, his long eyelashes, his cute little upturned nose, and his full pink lips.  
They liked each other’s personalities as well. Stiles like Derek’s outwardly gruff and grouchy manner, which masked a caring heart inside. He was a quiet person, and Stiles loved Derek’s quiet strength. Derek liked Stiles hyperactive, bubbly personality. Stiles was always smiling and joking, and talking a mile a minute. Stiles had a caring heart as well. Derek loved everything about Stiles, especially his rambling talking, which fascinated him and captured his heart.  
They had a lot in common. They liked the same artists, the same music, the same books, the same plays, and the same movies. They even liked the same food. Cheeseburgers, curly fries, and strawberry milkshakes.  
Stiles was in love with Derek. And Derek was in love with Stiles. But neither of them knew that the other one loved him. And both of them were afraid to tell the other one, for fear of scaring him off.

It had been a year and four months, and the paintings were finished. Stiles was nervous.  
“Well, Derek, I guess that I’ll see you at the exhibit opening”, he said.  
“Yeah”, Derek said. “I guess so”. He was uncharacteristically restless.  
They looked at each other for a moment.  
“Well…..”, Stiles said, “goodbye”.  
“Goodbye”, Derek replied.  
Derek let Stiles out at his apartment house , and Stiles waved goodbye.  
‘Why didn’t I tell him that I love him?’, Derek thought.  
‘Why didn’t I tell him that I love him?’, Stiles thought.  
Derek had to pull over a few blocks down because he was crying so much.  
Stiles was sitting in his living room crying as well.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next week, Stiles went to the exhibition opening. Derek wasn’t there.  
Stiles took a program and started at the beginning of the series of paintings.

The paintings were brilliant.  
The title of the exhibit was “Stiles”.

There were sixteen paintings of Stiles, mostly impressionist nudes of him on the beach.  
He caught his breath when he came to the painting titled, 'Afternoon. My Beloved'.  
There was one clothed painting of Stiles titled, ‘Stiles. A Portrait’.  
And one portrait of two clothed male figures. One was Stiles and one was Derek. They were embracing and Derek was kissing Stiles on the cheekbone. And the title of the painting was, ‘The Dream’.  
Stiles sat down on a bench which faced the painting. He was in a state of total shock and surprise. “Derek is in love with me!”, he said aloud.

There were two men, obviously art critics, viewing the paintings and taking notes.  
Stiles overheard the two men talking.  
“I’ve never seen Derek paint with this much heart and emotion.”  
“It’s obvious from all of these paintings, and especially the last two, that Derek is deeply in love with this young man.”

Stiles left the gallery and phoned Derek.  
“Stiles?”, Derek answered.  
“Hello, Derek”, Stiles said. “I need to talk to you in person. May I come over?”  
There was a slight pause.  
“Yes”, Derek said. “Yes.”  
“I’ll be there in thirty minutes”, Stiles said.  
Derek answered the door. He was in his shorts, barefooted, bare chested, hair mussed,  
and unshaven. He was bleary eyed and looked like he hadn’t slept in days.  
“Come in”, he said.  
Stiles and Derek stood in the foyer and looked at each other.  
“Stiles”, Derek said in a quiet voice. “Stiles”. Sadness and longing showed in his eyes.  
“I’ve just been to the exhibit”, Stiles said. “Derek, it’s brilliant!”  
“Thank you”, Derek said. He looked down at the floor.  
“I didn’t know”, Stiles said. “Not until I saw the paintings. I didn’t know that you loved me.”  
Derek raised his head and looked at Stiles.  
“I do love you”, Derek said. “But what chance do I have when you don’t love me?”  
“But Derek, you don’t know”, Stiles said. “I love you, too. I’ve been in love with you for months. But I didn’t think that there was any chance that you loved me.”  
Derek’s face instantly changed. Incredulity and joy suffused his features. His eyes lit up and he smiled.  
“You love me?”, he asked in a awe filled voice.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied breathlessly. “Yes, Derek”.  
Derek reached out and touched Stiles’ cheek gently.  
“I am so in love with you!” Derek said. “I love you so much!”  
“Oh, Derek!”, Stiles replied. “I’m so totally in love with you! I just love you so much!”  
They put their arms around each other and kissed, a long, deep, passionate kiss.  
They walked to Derek’s bedroom, still kissing all the way.  
When they got to the bed, Derek undressed Stiles, and they both removed their underwear.  
Derek said, “Stiles, you are so beautiful! You take my breath away!”  
Stiles replied, “You are so handsome, Derek! You make me tingle all over!”  
They fell onto the bed. They hugged and kissed passionately. Long, hot, wet kisses.  
They pressed their hard cocks together. Then they grasped each other’s hard cocks.  
“Derek!”, Stiles said. “You are HUGE!”  
“Stiles!”, Derek said. “I haven’t seen you hard before. You are really LONG when you are hard!”

Stiles was in ecstasy as Derek fucked him. He murmured incoherent sounds and words of praise to Derek. As Derek fucked Stiles he murmured his name over and over like a prayer, “Stiles! Stiles! Stiles!” Suddenly Stiles said, “Touch me, Derek! Touch me now!”  
Derek stroked Stiles’ hard cock and Stiles came. He shot his thick hot come all over his stomach and chest.  
“Derek!”, he gasped. “Derek!”  
Stiles clenched around Derek’s hard cock and Derek came. He shot his thick hot come inside of Stiles.  
“Stiles!”, he gasped. “Stiles!”  
Derek pulled out of Stiles and they lay together, hugging, kissing, and enjoying the afterglow.  
“That was amazing!”, Derek said. “You are amazing!”  
“It was amazing!”, Stiles said. “But you are the one who is amazing!”  
Derek kissed Stiles gently. “You were wonderful, baby”, he said.  
Stiles kissed Derek gently. “And you were magnificent, my love”, he replied.  
They gazed into each other’s eyes and ran their fingers through each other’s hair.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Derek said.  
“I love you, darling”, Stiles replied.  
Then they fell asleep holding each other close.

The next day the arts column in the newspaper had the headline:  
“New Art Show Displays the Latest Brilliant Work of Derek Hale”.  
And below the headline it asked the question:  
“Who is Stiles?”

Derek sold thirteen ‘Beach Paintings’ of Stiles for $500,000 each, for a total of six and a half million dollars. But he refused to sell three of the paintings: the beach painting which was titled, 'Afternoon. My Beloved', ‘Stiles. A Portrait’, and ‘The Dream’, even though he had been offered over a million dollars for each one. “I couldn’t sell them”, he said. “It would be like selling a piece of my heart”.

One year later.  
Stiles has moved in with Derek and they are very happy and very much in love. Stiles is now the manager of the art gallery that he had worked for earlier. Derek still paints Stiles. He sells most of the paintings. And keeps a few for himself.  
They wake up every morning in each other’s arms.  
“Good morning, Mr. Grumpy Bear”, Stiles says. “I love you!”  
“Good morning, Mr. Playful Puppy”, Derek says. “I love you, too!”

**Author's Note:**

> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
